Love me do
by Viic
Summary: J'aurais pu appeler sa The beauty and the geek.- KennyxKyle - Slash yaoi Désolé ce n'est pas une song fic!


**Titre:** Love me do

**Genre:**Romance/slash(yaoi)/Général

**Rating:** PG....hum sa donne environ K?

**Pairing:** Kenny/Kyle...what else?

**Disclamer: **La série et les perso sont a Matt Stone et Trey Parker...rolala quels égoïstes,il pourrait partager!

**Note de l'auteur: **Hum les plus connaisseur reconnaitront dans le titre de la fic,celui de la célèbre chanson des Beatles...Mas ce n'est en aucun cas une song fic c'est juste que je ne suis pas douée pur trouver un titre et puisque j'écoutais la chanson...J'ai fais de meme pour le chapitre et j'en ferais de meme pour ceux qui viendront =P

-----------------------------------------

Kyle soupira. Il plaça un stylo pour marquer la page du livre qu'il avait entamé il y a maintenant une demi-heure et lâcha mollement celui-ci sur la table ou il s'était installé,sa préférée tout au fond a coté du rayon qui regroupait la littérature étrangère ou les très rares personne qui s'y aventurait lui était de bonne compagnie. Il aimait également le contenue du coin 'science humaine',beaucoup plus proche de l'entré, mais il dégageait un odeur pestilentiel dut aux couples qui occupait le rayon pour des affaires plus ou moins en rapport avec les cours. Mais après tout,c'est partout pareil dans les bibliothèque de lycée,non?

Le roux soupira de nouveau. Il caressa les lettres d'or de la tranche et regarda celles-ci s'effriter et laisser un dépôt brillant sur son doigt.

"** Hé gars ! C'toi mon tuteur ?** "

Cette phrase dite d'une voix affreusement entraînante et arrogante perçât les tympans de Kahl. Il se retourna a moitié et lui tendit une main désintéressée.

"**Oui,Kyle** "

"**Kenny Mc Cormnick,l'ailier star des Cows ,enchanté mec.**"

Le blond regarda la main tendu de Kyle du haut de ses 1 mètre 79 et demi et lui en tapa trois. L'intello qui avait déjà envie de le taper ne calcula pas tellement ce que « l'ailier star» venait de faire au lieu de lui serrer simplement la main.

"** Heuuu…ouais…** "Il se retournât et prit son sac sur les genoux pour en sortir les manuels nécessaire et il réajusta ses lunettes,signe qu'il n'était pas la pour glander.

"**Alors tu vas m'aider en math a ce qu'on m'as dit… ?**"

"**En fait je vais surtout te faire rattraper les cours de ces trois derniers trimestre vu que t'y est apparemment jamais venu**. "

"**Ah ouais…Quel con c'te prof j'peux vraiment pas m'le voir**"

Kyle eut un sourire au coin,ce gars,pourtant prévisible,l'amusait quelque peu.

"**C'est une femme…Avoue que tu ne sais pas a quoi elle ressemble…**"

"**Ho...Jsuis pas vraiment idiot...C'est juste que sa demande trop**."

"**Trop?**"

"**De temps et d'effort…Enfin tu vois,se lever tôt,aller a l'autre bout du lycée pour atteindre le bloc de math…M'enfin maintenant que j'ai un petit intello j'aurai un minimum de point et viva la fac**."

"**Qu…Mais c'est quoi enfait ton problème en fait?** " Protesta aussitôt le juif,complètement attéré par ces propos.

"**Mon problème?**"

" **T…C'est quoi ce "Je fais c'que j'veux,je suis suis populaire,capitaine de l'équipe de football,et mignon alors j'peux traiter les gens comme je veux**"

Kenneth afficha un sourire narquois et sur.

"**Ho?Tu viens de dire que j'étais mignon? Si quelqu'un est amoureux qu'il le dise tout de suite ou se taise a jamais!**"

"**Quoi?! Mais j'peux pas être amoureux j'viens juste de te rencontrer et puis j-**"

L'argumentation du petit nerd qui s'était fut dérangée par les lèvres sans-gêne d'un certain voulu lui lancer son fidèle livre a la figure mais il se dit que Primo Levi méritait mieux et il usat juste de son poing pour decocher un joli direct du droit dans la joue de son cher élè se contentai de continuer a sourire.

"**Ho du calme pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état...je ne parlait pas de puis l'amoureux s'est exprimé alors tout est on va devoir mettre en suspens cette séance de révision car je pisse le sang et ce n'est pas très pratique pour faire des maths.**"

Toujours avec ce foutu sourire satisfait il posa son sac sur la table et s'é roux se rassit et se rendait compte dans quel état il s'était mis a cause de ce blond et son mépris s'estompait peu a peu a sa grande surprise.

"**Au fait j'ai toujours trouvé que tes lunettes te donnait un air très mignon.**"

Kyle pris une violente teinte rouge.


End file.
